Lash's Teleporter
by trumpetgal
Summary: Lash never showed he was weak, until he met a teleporter named Lucy Jenns. After they meet in a bumpy fall, Lash can't get her out of his mind, little did he know she couldn't stop thinking about him as well. LashOC
1. Daydream into a Fallen Meeting

Lash walked down the hallway in Sky High. It was like any normal day: Pick on some freshman, meet with Speed at lunch,  
and pick on some more freshman. He was getting tired of the same old thing though, the same routine and the same remarks he would say to the scrony freshman he would pick on. But he didn't show it. He didn't show that he was weak, or that he didn't want to pick on anymore freshman anymore. The last thing he needed was to be picked on because he had a tender heart to some freshmen. 

Lash saw the glowing kid, Zach or Zeke, walking by him and trying not to get in his way. The one girl, Magenta or something, was holding hands with him and was smiling too. Lash was surprised, he never saw her smile before. Especially with a glowing kid that was freakishly huge for his age. His other little friend, the one that can melt, walked next to him and Magenta, talking with them. Why were they so happy when they were side-kicks? They should be depressed and down because of that. And he should be happy for being a Hero. Being a Hero at Sky High was being at the top of your game. But Lash didn't feel like he was at the top of his game at all, he felt low and down. Speed tried to find out what as wrong with him, but Lash didn't tell him anything. Speed wouldn't even understand how he was feeling and why he felt so low.

As Lash turned a corner, he found himself knocking into another person and falling to the floor. He hit his head up against a locker and blanked out for a few seconds. When he opened his eyes, he saw the person he knocked into, lying on the flor next to him. He was about to yell at the person when he found that it was a girl! She didn't look like a freshman, more like a Junior or a Senior. She had brown short hair that was short and layered with red streaks down the sides and emerald green eyes. She had tan skin and freckles along the bridge of her nose and on her rosy cheeks. Lash panicked and rushed over to her.

"Oh my God! I-I'm so so sorry! I didn't see you!" Lash apologized as he helped her up. He saw a closer look at her. She was wearing a blue tanktop with blue baggy jeans and converse shoes. The girl smiled and looked up at him with her green eyes. She then saw who it really was and she panicked too as she grabbed her bookbag from the ground.

"No, that was my fault! I'm so sorry, Lash!" The girl apologized in a pleading voice as she tried to fix her hair.

"It's okay, it was my fault and all..." Lash started, but stopped. He had no idea she knew who he was. He gave her a puzzling look.

"You know my name?" Lash asked aloud in wonder. The girl just gave a quick smile and bit her lip.

"Yeah, you and Speed are the...n-nice guys around here." the girl explained in a stammer. But Lash knew she was lying about that. He knew she was afraid of him and Speed, everyone was. Lash just sighed and stared at the girl.

"Look, I'm sorry for running into you. I dozed off and had no idea where I was going, believe me. It wasn't your fault, really." Lash explained as he found a book on the floor in between them. He bent down and was about to grab it for the girl when she grabbed it two. The two of them stay like that for what seemed like a eternity. Lash couldn't help but look at her eyes and her hair. How is it that he hasn't seen her around in school before, how could he have missed that smile. The girl then took the book and they rose back up together. The bell rang for class, breaking their daze at each other and the girl got her book back in her bag and smiled back at Lash.

"I-I have to get to class." the girl replied in a smile and was about to walk away when Lash walked up next to her.

"Hey, I didn't get your name, since you got mine." Lash said aloud in a stammer. The girl smiled at him and kepted walking away.

"It's Lucy!" she replied over her shouler. But before Lash could say anything, Lucy then teleported into a cloud of dust and disappeared into thing air from Lash's sight. Lash was amazed from what he saw. He then felt Speed's hand on his shoulder.

"Come on man, we're gonna be late to our free period." Speed replied in a groan as he pulled Lash to their class The two of them walked in unison.

"Who was that, the girl that disappeared?" Lash asked Speed aloud in wonder. Speed though to himself and then sighed.

"Oh, that Lucy girl. Lucy Jenns, that's it! She's a Senior, like us. She's a teleporter, making her a Hero and all." Speed replied aloud as we turned the corner.

"How come I havent' seen her before?" Lash asked aloud.

"Because we never picked on her throughout High School. I never thought of her as a good vitcim of our pranks, she's too quick for us to catch her and torment with. And plus she's a teleporter. She would teleport out of our way if we were coming her way." Speed explained as they went into the classroom, "Why do ya wanna know? Did she like...trip you or something?"

"No, no. I was just wondering." Lash replied in a stammer as he took his seat. He looked out the window and daydreamed throughout the rest of the period, and the rest of the day. Her name kept ringing in his head: Lucy, Lucy Lucy...


	2. Walking Home

The bell rang, indicating school was out. Kids swormed out of their classrooms outside into the open air and on the grass. Speed and lash walked out and stretched from being in their last class. The sun was shining out on the school as the sound of kids talking, laughing and other sorts were heard. Speed sighed and spotted Stronghold, with his friends. They were talking by the open grass area. 

"Hey, Lash. Fresh-Meat." Speed replied in a grin as he cracked his knuckles. Lash looked over and saw who he was talking about. But before he went to run to them, Lash placed his arm out in front of him to stop him.

"Not today man." Lash said aloud in a groan as Speed looked at him in a shocked way.

"Don't tell me you're going soft on the freshman, are ya Lash?" asked Speed in a threatened tone. Lash looked at him and gave him a shocked look.

"What! No way dude! I'm...just too tired to torment with them." Lash lied. But Speed took his bait and sighed.

"Whatever dude." Speed replied as he saw Penny and he sped over and started to talk to her. When he left, Lash looked over and saw Lucy, sitting out on the stairs. Lucy was writing something in her notebook and she had her legs crossed and out in front of her. Lash felt butterflies in his stomach as he walked over to Lucy. He then stopped in front of her and smiled.

"H-hi." Lash replied in a stammer. Lucy looked up and saw Lash. She smiled and got up as well.

"H-hey." Lucy replied as she faced him.

"I just wanted to...check to see...if you were okay from the fall." Lash lied in a stammer tone. Lucy smiled and looked down at the ground.

"I'm alright. You're...not gonna do anything about it are you?" Lucy asked in a concerned tone.

"What do you mean?" Lash asked about in a confused tone. Lucy sighed and pushed back her brown hair from her face.

"I mean...I think I did bump into you and I thought...you would like...dunk my head in the toliet or lock me in a locker or something." Lucy explained in a cold tone.

"I wouldn't do that to you. I mean...you're really nice and I have nothing against you." Lash replied in a serious tone. Lucy looked up at him and smiled.

"You don't?" she asked aloud in wonder. Lash shook his head.

"Not that I know of, really." Lash replied in a laugh. They both laughed in genuine laughs until they found themselves laughing.

"Wow, I never thought I would laugh like that." Lash replied in a smile as they both tried to catch their breaths.

"Me neither." Lucy replied in a grin and shuffled her feet. They both fell into silence as Lash cleared his throat.

"Well, how about I make it up to you from the fall." Lash offered. Lucy gave him a puzzling look.

"What did you have in mind, if I may ask?" Lucy asked aloud in wonder. Lash pushed back his brown hair and smiled.

"Well, could I walk you home?" Lash offered aloud in a grin. Lucy bit her lip and looked at the school buses and back at Lash.

"Sure, I don't see why not." Lucy replied in a smile. Lash's smile grew as he offered his arm. Lucy laughed as she took his arm and they walked down the steps to the buses. When they got on the bus, the bus closed the doors and they flew off into the sky. Lash was sitting out by the aisle, having Lucy sit by the window. He saw her looking out the window.

"I love sitting next to the window." Lucy replied aloud in a smile.

"Really? Why?" asked Lash in wonder.

"I like the air blowing at me face. It makes me feel like I'm literally flying in the sky." Lucy explained in a soft tone.

"Even though we practically are in a school bus?" Lash asked in a smile. Lucy looked at him and smiled.

"No, kind of like Will Stronghold. Like a flying power." Lucy replied back to Lash.

"Yeah well, isn't teleporting kind of like that?" Lash asked in curiosity.

"I wouldn't call it 'flying', I would call it...'gliding'. I just go from one place to another in mid-seconds really. I'm like Nightcrawler from the X-Men comics." Lucy explained.

"But minus the two toes, three fingers, blue skin, yellow eyes, point teeth and ears?" Lash asked aloud in a laugh. Lucy laughed from that remark.

"If I was like that, then I wouldn't be too happy." Lucy said in a smile. Lash laughed and so did Lucy.

"You know I had my doubts about you Lash." Lucy explained aloud in a more serious tone. Lash stopped laughing and stared at her.

"You did?" Lash asked in shock. Lucy nodded her head and folded her hands in her lap.

"I always thought of you being so...mean and cruel. I know ti sounds harsh..." Lucy started. But Lash stopped her by holding up his hands to hear no more.

"It's okay. I've always been a..." Lash trailed off.

"Jerk?" Lucy suggested. Lash laughed.

"That's a little harsh, but yeah." Lash replied in a grin. They then found the bus landing on the ground and people filing out. Lash let Lucy go in front of him and they got out of the bus. They walked down the street on the sidewalk.

"So, What are your parents like. I mean is your mom sweet and nice like you or what?" Lash asked in curiosity as they walked. He then saw Lucy loose her smile and she looked down at the ground.

"I wouldn't know really. My mom died in child birth with me." Lucy replied in a soft tone. Lash was shocked and he cursed himself for asking a stupid question.

"I'm sorry, I had no idea." Lash apologized in his pleading voice.

"It's okay, you didn't know. Nobody knows at school, I try to hide that so no one can rush to my aid and see if I'm suicidal or something like that." Lucy explained in a happier tone.

"That must really suck for you. I mean, no kid should live life without a mom." Lash explained as he thought to himself.

"Yeah well my dad did great raising me on his own. I have him and my older brothers, A.J. and Trevor. They're twins and they're 27 years old." Lucy explained in a smile.

"Twins?" Lash asked in wonder.

"Yeah my brothers and my dad are teleportes like me. But my mom can project force fields around her or anyone in emotional contact. Kind of like this." Lucy explained as she looked at Lash. Lash then saw a force field go around him and trap him like a mouse in a cage. Lash laughed as the force field disappeared out of thin air.

"That's amazing." Lash could only say as they walked down the street. Lucy then stopped in front of a brick house and sighed.

"This is my place. Thanks for walking me home, Lash." Lucy thanked in a sweet tone. Lash only shrugged.

"It's was nothing really." Lash replied in a grin. Lucy then pushed back her hair again and smiled. Before Lucy walked up to her house, Lash cleared his throat.

"Hey Lucy. I have a question." Lash said aloud. Lucy turned back around and faced him.

"Look, there's this carnival going on downtown next Saturday and I was kind of hoping...that you and me...we could go together." Lash explained in a calm, but stammered tone. Lucy smiled and nodded her head.

"Sure, I'd like that." Lucy replied back to Lash. Lash smiled and clapped his hands once.

"G-Great. Then I'll see you at school tomorrow then?" Lash asked aloud in a peppier tone. Lucy smiled and nodded her head one last time. She then turned and walked up to her door. When she got inside. Lash jumped up and down like a kid with candy. But then he stopped and looked around to see if anyone was looking at him. But he was fortunate that no one saw him and he smiled. He walked back down the street in his normal struct and smiled while he was walking. He had a date to the carnival!


	3. The Carnival

Lash stood in front of his mirror and looked at how his hair was. It was the night of the carnival and he wanted to look good for the date with Lucy. Since he met Lucy, his mind was only on her and being with her at the carnival. When Lash asked her to the carnival,  
he couldn't concentrate for the rest of the week at school. 

Lash sighed in frustration as he fixed his hair again. It didn't look good enough for Lucy at the carnival. He had on a nice white shirt, dark blue jeans, his clean converse shoes and a tie loosely around his neck. He had on some cologne for the night and he brushed his teeth at least 5 times. He stuffed breath mints in his pocket and gum just in case.

Why was he acting like this? Lucy wasn't anything special or anything. Or was she? She the only girl that made Lash smile and she made him think of why he was such a jerk to all of the kids at school. He liked the way her hair fell in front of her face, or how she would walk. Lash wanted this to be a good night, for both Lucy and himself.

He checked his watch. He told her he would pick her up at 7:00 and they would walk to the carnival. It was 6:55 and it took 5 minutes to walk to her house. Lash smiled and head out of his room and out the door of his house. As he walked down the street, he got more nervous and excited for the event to take place.

He approached her house and walked up to her front door. He knocked on the door and took a few steps back from the door. He looked at the house and around, waiting for Lucy. When he was waiting, it felt like hours instead of seconds. He then heard a knock above him and he looked up. He saw Lucy peering through one of the windows on the second story and she waved at him with a smile. Lash smiled back and waved back in a nervous tone.  
she then motioned him to give her one more second and she teleported out of view. Lash was still getting used to her teleporting and within a second,  
Lucy appeared in front of him.

She was wearing a light green, layered skirt, a rusty-blue/green tanktop, gold sandals, and a green necklace along with earrings to match. She had her hair up in a messy bun and had some of her red steaks fall out of the bun. She was wearing make-up, but not the kind most of the girls wore at their school.  
Lash smiled while seeing her appearence. He thought she looked really pretty.

"You look very nicee tonight." Lash complimented in a smile as Lucy walked over to him. She smiled and looked at his appearence.

"And you're not too bad yourself, Lash." Lucy replied in a grin as she looked up from seeing his appearance. Lash smiled and fixed his tie a little bit.

"Shall we go?" Lash asked aloud in his trade-mark smile. Lucy smiled and they both started to walk down the street. Whne they reached the carnival, Lash bought Lucy and himself a game of hit the milkjugs. Lash knocked down the milkjugs on the third time, but Lucy knocked it down on the 1st try.

"How did you learn how to do that?" Lash asked as they passed the Bumper Cars.

"You kidding? I grew up with a family of boys. My brothers taught me how to throw before I learned how to teleport." Lucy explained as she looked up at the Ferris Wheel. Lash saw her look at the wheel and looked back at her.

"You wanna go on?" Lash asked aloud in a offer. Lucy gave him a smirk and laughed.

"Were you thinking of pulling something on me up there if we reach the top?" Lucy asked in a playful tone. Lash laughed and shook his head.

"Not really. You looked like you wanna go on the Ferris Wheel." Lash only said in a smirk to her. Lucy shrugged and nodded her head. They both walked over to the Ferris Wheel and got right on instead of waiting. As they went around on the Ferris Wheel, Lash couldn't help but look at Lucy, who was busy looking at the carnival below them. The way the wind went through her hair and how her smile glowed from her seeing the world below them. Lucy looked up from her spot and looked at Lash, who quickly looked over to the Carrousel to his right. Lucy smirked and started to laugh.

"What?" Lash asked in wonder as he turned to look at her. Lucy smiled and gave him a warm look.

"You were staring at me, weren't you Lash?" Lucy asked in wonder to him. Lash blushed and looked down.

"Don't hate me for that." Lash could only say. Lucy took ahold of his hand and squeezed it, having him look up at her.

"You don't need to apologize for that." Lucy replied back to him in a smile. Lash smiled back and felt his hand tingling from holding her hand. They got off the ride and walked around the fair a little bit more, still hand in hand.

"So...Lucy. What's you'r favorite food?" Lash asked aloud from the silence. Lucy thought to herself and laughed.

"I actually like ribs. My dad makes the best ribs on earth." Lucy replied as an answer.

"Color?"

"Green."

"Season?"

"Spring, tied with Winter."

"Subject?"

"Mad-Science."

"You actually like that class?"

"What's not to like? I get to make things that I can use on boys that creep me out."

"Should I be worried then?"

"Of course not, you don't scare me."

"And you don't scare me." Lash replied back as he saw her blush. They walked around the corner and saw a dance floor and a stage with a DJ on the stage and blaring techno music. A crowd of people were on the dance floor, dancing away and it looked like fun to Lash. He wasn't a dancer though, but he felt Lucy pulled him and Lash couldn't help but laugh as Lucy pulled him to the dance floor.

"Do you not like to dance?!" Lucy asked Lash over the music as they ran to the dance floor.

"I was never a good dancer!" Lash replied back in a yelling tone. Lucy laughed and took both of his hands.

"Just move your feet with the beat!!" Lucy instructed as the song "Everytime We Touch" By Cascada came on. People cheered and they all started dancing. Lash only shuffled his feet with the music. After awhile, he felt like he was having some fun because he saw how much Lucy was enjoying the dancing and the music. He took her hands and twirled her around and laughed as she did it. She looked so pretty as she twirled around with the music. When the song as over, Lash and Lucy walked out of the carnival and started heading home. It was already 10 O Clock and the street lights were shining brightly. When they walked, Lucy looked up at Lash.

"Can I ask you something?" Lucy asked, "And promise me you won't get offended."

"Go right ahead." Lash replied back to Lucy as he looked at her.

"Did you ask me out to the carnival because you wanted to, or did someone put you up to doing it?" Lash stopped walking and looked at Lucy, seeing she was truly asking that question and that she was in fact serious. Lash sighed, he knew this was going to happen to some girl, any girl he started to like.

"I asked you because I wanted to be with you. Honestly." Lash told her in a honest tone as he looked at her eyes. Lucy saw he wasn't lying and nodded her head.

"I know it may seem I may be asking you out because I was put up to it, but...I really...like you." Lash said honestly to Lucy. Lucy smiled and pushed her hair out of her face.

"Really?" Lucy asked aloud in a stunned tone. Lash snickered and nodded his head.

"I kind of liked you too...since Sophmore year." Lucy confessed in a nervous laugh. Lash as shocked. How he didn't see that from the past few years, he didn't know.

"I'm sorry to say I didn't know that." Lash aplogized. Lucy shrugged.

"I tried not to show it by staying away from you." Lucy confessed again and laughed. Lash laughed with her and they started walking again. As they ended up in front of Lucy's house, Lucy smiled at Lash and blushed.

"Thanks for taking me out to the carnival." Lucy thanked and looked up at Lash in his brown eyes. Lash smiled and shrugged.

"I had a great time with you." Lash replied back to her. Then the front porch light flickered and Lucy looked.

"That's my dad. He flicks the lights when it's time for me to come inside." Lucy replied in a giggle and Lash laughed.

"So...I'll see you at school on Monday?" Lash asked in a smirk. Lucy smiled and pushed her hair out of her face from the wind. She then gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Lash was shocked, feeling the burning sensation on his cheek after she kissed him.

"See you later Lash." Lucy replied as she quickly opened her door and closed it, leaving Lash in awe. When Lash got back to his senses, he touched his cheek gently and smiled. He walked off her porch and down to the sidewalk. His smile grew bigger as he walked down the street, knowing he was now satisfied and that he had a crush on a teleporter.


End file.
